everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
DatAsymptote
DatAsymptote is the founder of the Wikia, Mother of Dragons, probably Achilles, penguin enthusiast, frequent user of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), and a huge dork who loves maths and robotics. Call her Zena or Fairy or "ugh not the founder again". She's the main admin/founder of this place, and is very serious about her job. yeah right Generally she loves this place and everyone here, even though she admits that the Wikia is a huge mess. Unfortunately most of that is created by her tragic heroism. You can probably find her chilling in chat, avoiding her homework like usual or binge editing the Wikia. If you can't, she probably gotten herself a social life. About *'Name:' Zena *'Age: ' Young and beautiful (16) *'Nationality/Ethnicity:' Chinese New Zealander *'Favourite Things: ' Puns and that's pretty much it. Unless you want to count hot people, and money. And penguins and sharks and sheep! *'Favourite EAH Characters:' Ginger Breadhouse, Cedar Wood, Holly O'Hair *'Interests: ' Robotics (and programming/coding!). I also like looking after the Wikia! Only occasionally, though. You guys are a mess. *'Other Fandoms:' I'm actually part of a lot of fandoms so I'm just listing the ones I follow regularly. **Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire **Carmilla **Gravity Falls + Steven Universe +Over the Garden Wall **Avatar (Both Aang and Korra) **LUSH Cosmetics (okay, that's not really a fandom, but let's admit, LUSH has the best beauty products) **Monster High Original Characters They're all huge losers but also they're actually just kids trying to find meaning in life outside what they're told to do, but as a teenager that hits too deep so ignore me. Main Squad These guys are actually my "main characters" and I should be focusing more on them but I'm not. Klara Spiegel, daughter of Kai from the Snow Queen: "I'm out of touch, I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when you're getting down, and out of all the things I've done, I think I love you better now" – Ed Sheeran - Lego House Hyacinth Flowers, the next prince of the Snow Queen: "The bouquet burst, and blossoms filled the room. And the place got smaller as they grew taller and taught me to bloom" – Owl City - Hospital Flowers Icarus Juniper, son of the brother from the Juniper Tree: "Don't you test me though, just because I play the piano, doesn't mean I'm not willing to take you down (I'm sorry)" – Twenty One Pilots - Not Today Avian Juniper, son of Marlinchen from the Juniper Tree: "Oh, you tell me to hold on, you tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone and what was right seems wrong." – Imagine Dragons - Bleeding Out Side Baes These are the characters I actually focus on, whoops. Airmid Valerian, foster-child of Death, the next physician of Godfather Death: "Mummified my teenage dreams, no there's nothing wrong with me. The kids are all wrong, the story's all off, heavy broke my **CRASHCRASH** heart." – Fall Out Boy - Centuries Miraspella die Hexe: Daughter of the Witch's Daughter in Brother and Sister: "I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it. Ruining the banquet for the mildly inspiring and..." – Panic! At the Disco – There's a Good Reason Why These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet. Minor Baes These are the fan favourites that don't get the attention they deserve. Chanson Hound, daughter of the dog/hound from the Travelling Musicians of Bremen: "Hit me with your sweet love, steal with me a kiss. I'm miss sugar pink, liquor liquor lips. I'm gonna be your Bubblegum Bitch" – Marina & the Diamonds - Bubblegum Bitch Pythia Adalinda, daughter of the Serpent Princess in The Singing Springing Lark: "I will fight for the place where I'm free to live together and exist as me" – Estelle - as Garnet in Steven Universe Bastion Fanfarinet: Nephew of the Ambassador in Princess Mayblossom: "There you go, undress to impress. You can wear the crown; but you're no princess" – Fall Out Boy - Death Valley Radiant von Ganse: Daughter of the Goose Girl in The Goose Girl: Unnamed Wizard Prince, destined son of Merlin in Princess Mayblossom: More Baes These OCs sit in the background until I need them. Estella Shalott, daughter of the Lady of Shalott: Mainstream music is a leech on culture and society. Instead, imagine the skeleton ride from Banksy's Dismaland land singing "Staying Alive" with posters talking about how smartphones and fast food is ruining society. Yiannis Faithful, son of next Faithful Johnannes: "She asked me, son when I grow old, will you buy me a House of Gold? And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me?" – Twenty Øne Piløts - House of Gold Secondary/Background Characters These OCs are not on my official lineup but they exist in my universe nonetheless. *Lea die Birke, Icarus' stepsister and Avian's cousin. *Polynices Crawford, a demon who has so many problems that his problems have problems. * Egil Lindworm, son of Prince Lindworm: new phone who's dis? *Johannes Kit Andersen – HC Andersen's legacy (TBH I'm kinda debating him as an OC because he's an interesting character but idk if he's the sort of character I can write correctly). Parent OCs I'll only be making Parent OCs that are faculty members or have enough personality + background to fill a page with. *Lanius "Godfather Death" Nightshade *Marlene Juniper *Macintosh Juniper Next Generation OCs *Galen Elderberry, the next physician in Godfather Death. *Newton Juniper, Icarus Juniper's son, next bird-brother in the Juniper Tree. *Malorie Juniper, Icarus Juniper's daughter, next Marlinchen in the Juniper Tree. *Annmarie Juniper, Avian Juniper's daughter, no destiny. The Junkyard These don't exist. Don't even pretend that they have existed. Bye. These guys will probably be remade into new OCs (mostly not in the fandom) * Leda Cerdwin, a character archetype from various tales. (2013) * Lenore Casket, the next princess/protagonist of the Princess in the Chest (2013) * ' 'Faustus Milldam, the next prince/protagonist of'' The Devil With Golden Hairs (2013)'' * Chaoxiang Ma, son of Ma Liang in The Magic Brush. (2014) * Lian Tian-e, one of Duchess' Swan Maidens in Swan Lake. (2015) * Radiant Couronne, next princess in the Golden Bird. (2015) * Rennard Couronne, the next Fox in the Golden Bird. (2014) To-Do List I have a to-do list that's almost the size of my ego. Art for Others: *2 Commissions for Zam *Sketch request for Kayjay *Another deviantArt commission Art for Myself: Non-outfit art *Art for Branches *Uptown Funk parody Official art *Chanson Hound Outfits *Colour: Enchanted Picnic Klara *Colour: Legacy Day Avian *Draw: Spring Unsprung Klara *Draw: Hat-tastic Party Airmid and Hyacinth *Draw: Fairest on Ice Klara *Draw:'' Legacy Day'' Icarus, Airmid, Hyacinth Writing *Branches, Birches and Junipers *Pride and Prejudice and Werewolves *Some canon character fic, too. *Aka more Holling trash. The Ship List Canon *'Holling:' Holly O'Hair/Darling Charming. One's a princess who wants a hero, the other's a princess who is a hero. In other words, they complement beautifully. *'Dexpid:' CA Cupid/Dexter Charming. They would have been so cute if Dexter didn't treat her like an advice column. *''Cedar Wood/Lizzie Hearts.'' Apparently this is a ship from the books, and Lizzie calls Cedar "my Alice". Cute. I think. *'Mad Cat: 'Maddie Hatter/Kitty Cheshire. They're cute ok. *'Rapple:' Raven/Apple. I blame Tumblr for my love of this ship. *'Sparrae:' Sparrow/Raven. They had so much tension in that one episode wow. OC *'Every single ship' that involves Minuette Dancer, because heck yes they're cute. *Hyacinth Flowers/his princess. Or, I would ship this but she doesn't exist. *Timuette: I think I'm Team Timuette but mostly I'm "Pirouette deserves better". *'Clerson:' Chanticleer Cockerel II/Chanson Hound. (Taylor Swift's ''You Belong to Me plays in background'') *Charlotte Bellerose and Lennox Todd. Lenottie for life okay. Fanfiction Blogs (Wikia) *Ask Zena's OCs (generic asks) *Ask Klara Spiegel *More ask blogs for specific characters will be made Blogs (Tumblr) *Klara and Hyacinth *Avian and Icarus *Airmid *Yiannis Canon Character Fic *Madness and Other Allegries – 2013 *Gort (complete) – 2013 *My Kind of Darling – 2014 *As the Poets Say – 2015 Discontinued Works *Welcome to Bookend (discontinued) 2013 *The Rifleverse (discontinued) 2013 Original Character-Related Works *Seven Pages in Heaven 2015 *Branches, Birches and Junipers 2015 Diaries *Klara Spiegel's diary *Hyacinth Flowers' diary *Avian Juniper's diary 2015 *Icarus Juniper's diary 2015 *Airmid Valerian's diary (in works) *Radiant Couronne's diary *Miraspella die Hexe's diary *Bastion Fanfarinet's diary *Pythia Adalinda's diary *Rennard Couronne's diary *Chanson Hound's diary Mirror Blogs *Airmid Valerian's Mirror Blog *Klara Spiegel's Mirror Blog *Pythia Adalinda's Mirror Blog *Avian Juniper's Mirror Blog *Hyacinth Flowers' Mirror Blog *Icarus Juniper's Mirror Blog Drabbles *Survival of the Fittest (Airmid's Legacy Day) *Shippy Drabbles (outdated) Quotes Trivia *Zena is a extrovert. She loves her people. Give her nice people and she'll love you. Put her alone in a room without internet or people, and she will probably strangle you after her ordeal. *MBTI-type wise, a proud ENTP. Debates are greats. So is socialising. *Aries, born on April 4th. *Currently right-handed, but born left handed. *Still convinced that heelies are "swag" *Unfortunately says "swag" and "yolo" unironically *Seasons change but people my skinny black jeans don't. *I own a skateboard and I skate! Unfortunately I'm also prone to falling on my butt when trying out kickflips. *I did actually manage to get a sort-of bae purely through the power of awesome puns. Our first proper conversation was actually completely in Lord of the Rings puns. How did I end up with this nerd? What is my life?!?!? Contact Details If you guys need any help on the Wikia, with life in general, please don't hesitate to contact me. *'deviantArt:' Swaggy meme king *'Tumblr:' my url is a ridiculous maths pun *'FF.net:' iEatIdiots Category:Driver Category:Site Owner Category:Owner Category:Adminstrator Category:IEatIdiots Category:DatAsymptote